Toon Story 1 (Emily Youel Style)
"Toon Story 1 (Emily Youel Style)" is a eighth Emily Youel Movie-Spoof and Parody of a 1995 film, Disney and Pixar's "Toy Story". Cast: * Daxter (Jak & Daxter) as Sheriff Woody * Gaturro as Buzz Lightyear * Gutsy Smurf (the Smurfs) as Mr. Potato Head * SpongeBob SquarePants as Slinky Dog * Goofy (Mickey Mouse) as Rex * Doc Hoggs (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Hamm * Tess (Jak & Daxter) as Bo Peep * CiCi (Roary the Racing Car), Dizzy (Bob the Builder) and Sally (Cars) as Bo Peep's Sheep * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Sarge * Danny's Gang (Cats Don't Dance) as Sarge's Soldiers * Young Liam Cross as Young Andy Davis * Karen Cross as Mrs. Davis * Baby Katie Cross as Baby Molly Davis * Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) as Barrel of Monkeys * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Etch * Olaf (Frozen) as Lenny * Marvin the Martin (Looney Tunes) as Mr. Shark * King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Mr. Spell * Brum the Car (Brum) as R.C. Car * Tiny (Little Robots) as Robot * Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) as Rocky Gibraltar * Pascal (Tangled) as Snake * Bees (Bee Movie) as Troll Dolls * Turbo (Turbo) as Kockey Punk * Sid Phillips as Himself * Hannah Phillips as Herself * Scud Phillips as Himself * the Go Long Retriever (Puppy Dog Pals) as Combat Carl '' * ''Mickey Mouse and Friends (Disney) as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens * Donald Duck (Disney) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien * Janie Doll as Herself * Pterodactyl as Himself * Bumpy Dog (Noddy) as Baby Face * Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) as Legs * Sean (The First Snow of Winter) as Ducky * Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Frog * Badtz-Maru (Hello Kitty) as Hand-in-the-Box * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Rock-Mobile * Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) as Roller Bob * Cranky (Thomas and Friends) as Jingle Joe * Mater (Cars) as Walking Car * Rusty (Thomas and Friends) as Burned Rag Doll * Max (Thomas and Friends) as Huge Red Pick Up Truck Toy * Bert and Ernie (Seasme Street) as Yellow Soldier Toys * Sally Doll as Herself Scene Index: # Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") # Part 2 - 'The Coast is Clear'/The Staff Meeting # Part 3 - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" # Part 4 - Gaturro, the Space Ranger # Part 5 - "Strange Things" # Part 6 - Daxter and Gaturro Fight/Sid # Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Liam) Pick?/A Tank Engine Acussed # Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station # Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet # Part 10 - Gaturro Meets Mickey Mouse and Friends # Part 11 - At Sid's House # Part 12 - Playtime with Sid # Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Part 14 - Gaturro's Arm Bandage # Part 15 - Sid's Window to Andy's (Liam's) Window # Part 16 - The Big One # Part 17 - 'Gaturro, I Can't Do This Without You' # Part 18 - Thomas Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # Part 19 - 'Play Nice!'/Sid Learns a Lesson # Part 20 - The Chase # Part 21 - Rocket Power/'To Infinity and Beyond!' # Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Liam's) House # Part 23 - End Credits'' '''Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Specials/Video Games/Theme Park Tours/On Ice Shows/Live on Stage Shows/TV Commercials/Music Videos: * The Terrific Day of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Day at the Live! on Stage Show of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night at the Live! on Stage Show of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Day at the Show on Ice of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night at the Show on Ice of Singing and Dancing Along Songs with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Day of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Day at the Live! on Stage Show of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night at the Live! on Stage Show of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Day at the Show on Ice of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Night at the Show on Ice of Friendship with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Dream with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Live! on Stage Show of Dreams with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Show on Ice of Dreams with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Birthday with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Bonfire Night with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Christmas with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Valentine's Day with Emily Youel (2018) * The Terrific Easter with Emily Youel (2018) * The Terrific Summer with Emily Youel (2018) * The Terrific Fairy Tale of Emily Youel and the Nutcracker (2017) * The Terrific Fairy Tale of Little Emily Red Riding Hood Youel (2017) * The Terrific Fairy Tale of Emilypunzel Youel (2017) * The Terrific Fairy Tale of Emily Youel in Wonderland (2017) * The Terrific Fairy Tale of Sleeping Beauty Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Live! on Stage Show of Fairy Tales with Emily Youel (2017) * The Terrific Show on Ice of Fairy Tales with Emily Youel (2017) * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Thomas and Friends (1984-2018) * Thomas and Friends: Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (2006) * Thomas and Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers (2016) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines! (2005) * Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) * Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels (2011) * Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (2013) * Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) * Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) * Thomas and Friends: The Great Race (2016) * Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (2017) Category:Emily Youel Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs